Never Ending Love
by chibirin8
Summary: Who doesn't love a story that involves some of your favorite characters such as Sesshomaru and Miroku getting drunk and a story that involves some crossdressing, and tons of boy love!Sesshomaru X Inuyasha yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in it, The only

characters that I have ownership over are the characters that I may mention

in later chapters.

WARNING: this story will have IBBC in it, and if you dont know what that is 

then I dont blame you but it stands for Incest, boy-love, bestiality, and

cross-dressing

Never Ending Love   
CHAPTER1: Never Ending Love   
-------------------------------------------------------

At the battle with Naraku; InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and 

Kirara are fighting for their lives and right when they think its all over

for them, an arrow comes out of nowhere. Naraku flees with his pathetic

life; but not like anyone else was really complaining because they all

thought they were about to die.

"Where did that come from?"

"I dont know Sango. said Kagome."

"Do you think it was Kikyo? "

"It must have been."

(Was it her? I have to go see.)"Hey Ill be right behind you guys, so go to

the village." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"Where are you going?" (Not like I already dont know...) asked a worried

Kagome.

"Nowhere okay? Ill be right behind you so go."

"WHAT do you mean nowhere? You think I dont know that you are going to go

look for Kikyo?" 

"Whatever." And with that, Inuyasha left, bouncing over tree tops.  
After looking for a few minutes, he stops and takes a short rest. Damn the

fight took a lot out of me Where are you Kikyo?

"Inuyasha..."

"Kikyo!" 

"Yes, its me, Inuyasha."

"I have missed you so much." InuYasha says as he gets up and hugs Kikyo. 

"InuYasha. Soon Naraku will be dead and then you can come and join me in

Hell."

"KikyoI love you so much."

----------------------------------  
: Back at the village:  
----------------------------------

"What is taking him so long? Thats it! Im going to look for him. His wounds 

are bad and still need to be treated."

"Are you sure thats a good idea Kagome?"

"What do you mean 'am I sure!'"

"I didnt mean anything by it, you know, Im just looking out for you."

"I know Sango."

"Well hurry back okay? And be careful." 

"Dont worry, I will." Said Kagome as she left the village for the forest to

see where Inuyasha went. After almost thirty minutes of looking she was

about to give up, and then she heard something. She wasnt sure what it was,

but part of her said to run away, but the other part of her had to know what

was there so she pulled back a tree branch and there was Inuyasha kissing

Kikyo.(Oh my God, no, please tell me Im not seeing this!) As she kept on

telling her self 'no,' she finally decided to leave. As she was entering

back into the village with tears still falling from her eyes, she heard her 

friends calling her name.

"KAGOME!" Yelled Sango and Miroku.

All of a sudden, Kaede and Shippo came out of Kaedes hut and walked over to

where Sango and Miroku were standing. As they saw them holding a crying and

distressed Kagome.

"What is it my child?" Asked Kaede in a worried voice.

All Sango and Miroku could and had to say was 'Kikyo'. Then all Kaede had to

do is look around and see that Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

"Come child and rest, ye be needing it."

Miroku then picked up Kagome and brought her into Kaedes hut, once he sat

her down she began to talk again and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"AfterNaraku is deadIll be leaving. I cant stay here not anymore."

"I understand" Said a very sad Miroku. "But we all wish that you would stay

or at least come back and visit us."

"I dont think I can do that." As Kagome finished the sentence, Inuyasha

walked in and Sango gave him an evil glare. 

"WHAT?"

"You know what!" 

"Sango, please..."

"But Kagome-" Kagome just stared at her and the rest of them and they left

the hut so Inuyasha and Kagome could be alone.

"Inuyasha after we kill Naraku I will be going home for good, and dont ask 

why because you should know why."

"I have an idea Kagome Im sorry."

"No youre not." Kagome said in a soft tone now that she has had a chance to

calm down a bit.

"Kagome- "

"Let me finish. I would like to finish off Naraku as fast and as soon as we

can so-" Kagome couldnt even finish what she was trying to say when InuYasha

cut her off.

"What? You dont think I want him dead as soon as possible too, after what he

has done to me? "

"I didnt say that so why dont you let me finish? "

"Okay." Inuyasha said as he sprawled out on the floor next to Kagome.

"Now dont yell or get mad at me, just let me say what Im going to say." All

Inuyasha did was nod his head." Thank you. I would like it if you asked your

brother to help us, I- "Kagome couldnt finish her sentence because he cut

her off yelling.

"YOU WANT ME TO ASK WHO? WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! "

"INUYASHA! You said you would let me finish! "

"Well you are not going to because its not going to happen! "

"INUYASHA! "

"NO! "

"SIT!" /Slam./ 

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR! "

"You know what! "

"I can already tell you what he is going to say NO so why ask? "InuYasha

said while settling down. 

"Because he is your brother and I dont think he will as long as you dont try

and start something."

"ME! He is the one that starts stuff because he wants my sword. " 

"Inuyasha, all Im asking you to do is /ask him./ Can you at least do that

for me? "

"Fine, Ill ask... But dont get your hopes up. "

"Thank you. " 

----------------------------------------  
END OF CHAPTER 1   
----------------------------------------

Well that was the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it and please

review. I would like to say this is the first story I have ever made and I 

came up with the idea at 4 am in the morning. Just so you know, Sesshomaru

will be coming out in the next chapter and I am hoping that either in the

next chapter, or chapter 3, that things will start to heat up. ---   
Ill try to update as soon as I have the next chapter written because right

now it is in my head. I write under gingin and chibirin8

This chapter has been Beta'd by Baku and Chelc the Nazi grammar bitch. 

(Thank you both so much!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in it. The only character I own so far is Shiro.

WARNING: this story will have IBBC in it and if you don't know what that is then I don't blame you but it stands for Incest, boy-love, bestiality, and cross-dressing

Never Ending Love 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER: 2 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

:Western Lands: 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Back in the Western Lands, everyone was busy preparing for Sesshomaru's birthday celebration, a party that was rumored to last for three days. Some people were telling the guests where to go and others... well lets just say I wouldn't want to be them,they were forced to take orders from Jaken.

"No, that doesn't go there. That goes in the main ball room on the second table, next to you when you walk in!" panted a very excited Jaken.

"What the hell, why do we have to listen to that toad?" whispered one disgruntled servant to another.

"Because our Lord put him in charge of all the preparations," the second worker replied simply.

"Damn it, I really don't want to listen to him...maybe it would be better if his voice wasn't so annoying..." 

"Yeah, tell me about it… Oh shit here he comes." 

"What the hell do you two think you are doing!" hissed Jaken who's mood had apparently taken a turn for the worse, "You aren't being paid to sit here and talk so get back to work you God damn-"

"Jaken!" called a voice from the doorway.

"Oh! yes, mi Lord?"

"How is everything coming?" the ice prince asked in his naturally cool tone.

"Very well mi lord, everything should be ready in time."

"Good. If you need me, I'll be in my study."

"Yes, mi lord." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

:Back with Inuyasha: 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Kagome asked timidly.

"YES!" Inuyasha screamed in an all too familiar tone, "What, you think I don't know where my own brother lives?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way I just didn't think it would take this long, that's all," the girl explained.

"Well, why don't you stop complaining, it was your idea to go and ask him for help," the hanyou growled under his breath.

Kagome had apparently decided arguing was only going to worsen the situation,so, somehow, she managed a cool tone despite the others poor mood,"I know… Well when do you think we are going to get there?"

"Well, it's not going to be anytime today, but we should make it there by tomorrow night."

"Well, do you two think we should set up for the night?" Asked a tired but smiling monk as he boldly rubbed Songo's butt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" /Slap./ As Miroku put his hand to his reddened face his smile grew bigger then before, his violet eyes lighting up with joy. 

"Damn it Miroku, can't you keep your hands to yourself without someone watching you!" a now very annoyed Inuyasha spat. 

"What? I can't help it." Replied the lecherous monk, the grin still clinging to his face.

"Whatever, we will stay here for tonight since Shippo is already sleeping and Kirara looks tired," sighed the perturbed dog demon.

Songo, Miroku, and Kagome replied in unison, "Okay!"

A bit before sunrise, Inuyasha, all of a sudden, woke up. To his surprise it was to the scent of a pure, strong demon in the area approaching them, and fast; but before he had a chance to wake everyone up and warn them Kagome shot up out of her sleep.

"Inuyasha, there is a jewel shard coming at us and fast!" a groggy school girl exclaimed.

"I know, I've already scened the demon holding it.I just about to wake you."

"Okay I'll get the others up."

As Kagome did that, the demon came into view and to everyone surprise, it was a blue dragon.

"What in the world is a blue dragon doing in these parts? They-" Sango was cut off mid sentence by their surprise guest who had swooped down in an attempt to get Kagome's jewel shards.

"Kagome watch out!" Inuyasha screamed, the dragon responded to this warning by breathing a burst blue fire at then hanyou.

"Kaza no Kizu!" before he had a chance to complete the attack the dragon had changed route and landed behind him with lightning fast speed.

"Hah was that aimed at me, half-breed?" the dragon spun around and with a mere flick of it's tail sent Inuyasha flying into a nearby tree. 

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed a distressed Kagome. When Inuyasha gave her no response she realized the only way to help the boy now was by getting rid of the dragon. She quickly turned to Miroku and Sango. "The shard is between his eyes!" With that, Inuyasha managed to get back on his feet and he, Sango, and Miroku stared simultaneously attacking the dragon.

Kagome, meanwhile, looked after Shippo, her bow and arrow at the ready just in case. After only a few moments of fighting the dragon, they finally defeated it. Mere seconds after the victory a man with dark blue hair who appeared to be a dog demon emerged from the trees.

"What are you doing on Lord Sesshomaru's lands?" He demanded looking at Inuyasha. "Would you happen to be Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru's younger half-brother?"

"Yeah," a now defensive hanyou restored, "What's it to you, who are you anyway?"

"My apologies. My name is Shiro,I am an old friend of Lord Sesshomaru. I presume you are here for his party? You're a day late it started yesterday, but no matter, it ends tomorrow night so why don't you and your friends follow me and I'll bring you to the Lord's castle?" 

"Party? What do you mean party?" Inuyasha questioned, obviously not expecting an open invitation to attend some shindig at his estranged brother's castle.

"What? You didn't know it's Lord Sesshomaru's birthday? He always holds a massive party the day before his birthday, and the festivities don't halt for a full 96 hours, it's one of the most anticipated celebrations of the year!"

"No, I didn't know that," Inuyasha retorted,"We're just here to ask him a question, we don't care about all that party crap."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm afraid you will have to ask him tomorrow morning, by the time we get there I don't think he will be able to answer you."

With a very puzzled look on her face, Kagome had to ask Shiro what he meant. "He wont be able to answer us when we get there? What do you mean by that? I don't understand."

"Oh, all I mean is Lord Sesshomaru tends to get very drunk and well... he's not quite himself, when he wakes up he rarely remembers what happened the night before."

"Oh, okay I think I understand," the young girl blushed.

"You are all welcome to stay until you get to ask him your question or at least he kicks you out because, when he does wake up he is not in the best of moods until he has a few drinks again to get rid of his hangover, and its even worse when the party is over because that is like the only time of the year he does drink so he has a very bad headache for most of the day."

"Very well." Said Inuyasha

"Well, follow me. We should be there by the time things start to really get fun!"

With that they all followed Shiro to Sesshomaru's castle. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

:END OF CHAPTER 2: 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Well That was chapter 2 fore you I hope someone is reading this and by someone I don't mean you Ashely. Well in the next chapter Sesshomaru starts to have real fun and makes a ass out of him self but the OOC will soon end well not really because this is a Sesshomaru and InuYasha yaoi. Well if you are reading this I would really like it if you reviewed even if its good or bad I want to know I really don't even care if the review says one word I just want to know if someone anyone is reading this.

This story has been beta'd by Baku and Tom Ado. (thank you so much! )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in it. The only

character I own so far is Shiro.

WARNING: this story will have IBBC in it and if you don't know what that is 

then I don't blame you but it stands for Incest, boy-love, bestiality, and

cross-dressing

Never Ending Love 

------------------------------------  
Chapter: 2   
------------------------------------  
:At Sesshomaru's House:   
------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was already inebriated and he and some of his friends were sitting on over sized pillows made of various silks and

furs in the Ball Room. Around them there were other demons dancing next to a series of low tables that were grouped together

to make a stage. Latter on there was going to be some Karaoke but for now the makeshift stage was home to all the various

liquids the guests were guzzling. Still other demons were at different tables eating assorted foods along with more sake then

one could dream of.

Sesshomaru and a few of the demons sitting with him were in a quite in depth conversation about something most people

wouldn't want to over hear, when suddenly the Lord realized someone was missing. 

"Where the hell did Shiro go?" slurred a very confused demon lord.

"I don't know... why do you care? Whenever he is around he never lets us  
have any fun!" one of the friends whined childishly.

"Well Kaji, I believe there is a good reason for that.. what exactly the good reason is I must admit, I have no  
clue right now, but I trust that its a good one. I'm going to go look for  
him." Sesshomaru stood up, and stumbled his way across the room  
trying to find his was out so he could attempt to look for Shiro. Kaji managed to shoot the dog demon's back an angry glare

before he turned back to the conversation.

-----------------------------------  
:Back with InuYasha:  
----------------------------------

InuYasha and the gang were making their way over the hill and now had a clear view of Lord  
Sesshomaru's castle. All had to admit they were shocked at how extensive it was, no one had expected Inuyasha's cold half

brother to live in such a grand estate. After getting over their initial shock, they continued to follow Shiro as he 

approached the massive front doors. Everyone was now in awe at sheer grandeur of the place in front of them, but they were

soon interrupted from their thoughts by Shiro.

"Welcome to the home of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands."

Shiro pushed open the large doors with amazing ease. Once they saw the inside all the members of the mismatched group were

taken aback once again as they timidly walked into the front hall. Some things that caught  
their eye were the three massive marble pillars that seemed to be supporting a grand staircase. Two wooden spiral cherry

miniature staircases and exquisite marble flooring that appeared to the quartet to continue on into eternity. Also on  
both walls next to the entryway were halls that branched off into the rest of the house. The group was allowed a few minutes 

to take in their new surroundings, they were forced out of their thoughts once again, a tall man with silvery hair and golden 

eyes appeared in front of them, desperately gripping the wall for support. His legs wobbled beneath him but he didn't seem to 

mind and still clutching the wall he worked his way slowly over to Shiro, an uncharacteristic smile playing on his lips. 

"S-SESSHOMAU!" an astounded hangu sputtered, he had been told his brother had most likely had quite a bit to drink but

never in his wildest dreams had he imagined the inebriated man in front of him. The Great Lord of the West who always seemed

to care about keeping his nonchalant appearance now looked to be having an amazingly hard time just standing stable in front

of them. One hand was still gripped tightly around a half full bottle of sake and the other still clutched the wall beside 

him. ( yes he does have two hands in my story if you don't like it then cry about it that is  
just how it came out.) His pants were barely clinging to his seemingly flawless hips, held on only by his loose obi.

"Please don't yell, InuYasha" Sesshomaru managed, the cool, stable tone that passed his lips surprised everyone. They were

surprised he could even speak what with the way he looked, much less in his normal steady and unemotional tone, "what are you

doing here?" The Great Lord attempted to take few more steps toward his brother, it seemed to be a task much easier said then

done, Sesshoumaru seemed to be walking on an unsteady tight rope and desperately attempting to maintain his balance. It was a

losing battle and soon the handsome yukai was falling forward as if in slow motion, in an attempt to catch himself he

outstretched one hand and grabbed for anything he might use to help him get back to his feet, he felt blindly upward for a

shoulder but instead he found something else...

"Who are you?" but he received no response, apparently the pure shock of it all was so great everyone, save the Great Lord,

had temporarily lost their ability to speak. Sango's face was flushed red and she looked down wide eyed at the man now

grabbing her breast. The others just around her, mouths gaping, this feeling of complete and utter shock seemed to be 

overwhelming them a lot here in the house of the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Fine don't answer me then," Sesshoumaru grumbled still looking at the floor as he pushed himself upward and was able to

stand on his own two feet once again. He looked up into Sango's face but for the life of him he wasn't able to remember the

demon slayers name, he laughed aloud a bit to himself before continuing,"I will call you squishy boob lady." 

Shiro could no longer contain himself and laughter erupted from his mouth as he stood behind the Lord making no visible 

attempt to silence himself. Sesshoumaru smiled as well before he continued,"I'm quite sorry for falling on  
you squishy boob lady," he offered Sango a small and seemingly sarcastic bow, her face had turned three different shades of

red as she internally debated whether she should be embarrassed or angry.

"MY NAME IS SANGO! NOT SQUISHY BOOB LADY!" she finally screamed, behind her Miroku was shaking with silent laughter, he knew

what usually came next better than anyone and he waited eagerly to see how the situation would play out.

"Well then I apologize Sango, but keep your voice down. Next time someone asks for your name you should give it to them,

need I remind you human, you are in my house and you will treat me with respect."

Sango bit her lip and lowered her head in respect, but she couldn't help but wonder how exactly she had ended up as the one

apologizing for her actions.

"To show just how sorry I am Shiro will take you and your minko friend to my  
private hot spring, if you would like, where you will not be disturbed," the yukai offered coolly.

"Thank you we would love to go," she said quietly, head still bowed.

"There you will find some new kimonos waiting for you, you may change into them in the next room," the Lord released the wall

just long enough to gesture to the room he was talking about. Little did sesshomaru know that he had pointed to the wall

and not the door. Rather than mention the mistake Shiro offered to help them find their way and he led the women past the

drunken dog demon and toward the hot spring. 

"I will have someone bring the fox child into a room to sleep and you two  
may come and join the party if you would like," he offered Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Thanks...I think, but I just came here to ask you a question," the red faced hangu protested.

"Questions can wait until later, now it's time for celebrations," Sesshomaru stated as if it should have been painfully

obvious at this point. He brought the bottle still clutched in his right hand to his lips and finished it off, small dripless

of sake trailed their way down the sides of his face and clung in small drops to his chin. With that finished he threw the

empty bottle aside and yelled out for one of the servants apparently waiting in the shadows to fulfill his every wishes,

"Someone get me some more sake!" Slowly the three made their way back to the Ball Room where Sesshoumaru rejoined his friends

and Inuyasha and Miroku found seats for themselves as well.

-----------------------------------  
:At Sesshomaru's Hot Spring:  
----------------------------------- 

"WOW this place is so beautiful," the school girl gushed happily.

"You can say that again Kagome." 

The two hot springs were adjoined by a massive, personal waterfall. A small man-made river ran into the main stream as a 

constant natural circulation system.

"I think I could stay here all day it, it's just the right temperature." 

"Yeah, and to think all I had to do is get groped again," Sango laughed.

"Yeah...I'm sorry for that part, but at least he didn't mean to do it," offered Kagome. 

"True , I wonder what the boys are up to right now." 

"I don't know probably getting drunk off there ass." 

"You're probably right," and the two laughed at the thought.

-------------------------------  
:Back with the guy's:  
-------------------------------

"Chug! chug! chug!" the room shouted in unison at an already inebriated monk.   
As Miroku was downing the sake quite a bit was spilling onto his purple robes, sinking through to his skin, he had to get

changed. Blurry eyed he stumbled his way down the hall and into the room where Sango and Kagome had changed only minutes

before. Some clothes were in a pile on the bed and mechanically he changed himself.

Back in the main hall the rest of the group had noticed his absence and were now wondering what had happened to the playful

monk they had just been partying with, Sesshoumaru grew impatient and he and Inuyasha left to look for him.

Sango and Kagome had just stepped out of the hot spring and were stepping into the luxurious silk kimonos that had been left

for them. They stepped out of the changing room and decided to go looking for their companions but before they had a chance

they nearly crashed into Inuyasha and his drunken half brother.

"InuYasha where is Miroku?" a puzzled Sango asked, she hadn't expected the two to get separated already.

"He should be in the room over there getting changed, he was  
drinking and he spilt alcohol all over himself," Inuyasha grumbled in his normal tone.

"Oh okay."

"but he's taking too damn long so my useless half bother and I decided to go looking for him."

Almost as if on cue a man with short black hair came out of a room dressed in knee high white socks and a white and green

school girl uniform.

"MIROKU!" everyone, save the drunken Sesshoumaru, exclaimed in horror.

"Look at me, I'm Kagome... I feel so pretty and free." he slurred happily, apparently quite pleased with himself.

"Get out of my cloths!" Kagome commanded angrily.

"Cheers!" said Sesshomaru lifting his new bottle of sake toward the man and grinning.

"Don't encourage him!" the women complained as Inuyasha brooded in the corner complaining he was surrounded by complete and

total idiots.

"What I think he looks hot; hey Miroku, thats you name right, wanna make out?"

-----------------------  
:end of chapter 3:   
-----------------------

Well that is all I have for ya now my fingers hurt and im not sure what I  
want to put after that but I do know some thing that i want to happen in the  
next chapter. also im sorry that it took so long for me to post i have had this chapter done for about 4 months but I did not

want to put it up while my other chapters still needed to be edited and I just got back the first chapter today. I'm not

sure if I will be ale to update as soon as I want to because im going to be moving and using my friends computer but I will

try to.

I would also really like ti if you could read and review maybe tell me what  
you think should happen next and I should have a lemon in the next chapter  
that is if I get typed and written what I want to so i hope you like sess and the character kaji. oh and dont worry sess and

inu will be soon this sess kaji this it just had to happen to get to that point.

This story has been beta'd by Tom Ado. (thank you so much! )


	4. Chapter 4

This is now the third time I'm writing this part do to errors. But I'm Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time I have been busy with moving and now I have a job and I go to School. But I will try to update more then I have been.

Also I'm looking for a Betta for this chapter so if you would like to do it then just email me at gingin716hotmail because if I don't get one then this chapter will always look like crap because I can only fix so much.

:Never Ending Love Ch.4:

"What do you think your doing!, do you even know what your saying. I really think you have had to much to drink." Songo couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head while saying this (but come on would any one blame her a lot has happened in just a short time, I think its just a little much for her.)

Kagome you know the girl that has a replay for everything says to Sango that she has a point "I think everyone should just eases up the drinks."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE SHOULD EASES UP!" shouted InuYasha "I haven't even had anything yet and I wasn't going to but now I think I will."

After a very disgruntled Inu left the room to drink something very hard and a lot of it.

"I don't get it. why did he get so pissed. (sigh) BAKA! fine he can be like that. Sesshomaru me and Sango are going to go to are rooms could you throw Miroku in his for us?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you" both girls replied

"No problem" Sesshomaru then shrugged and picked up the still giggling monk and took him to her room like asked and threw him on the bad.

'I think I'll go look for my brother now, I wonder what he is doing.'

:With InuYasha: 

'Wow where am I? Damn it I can barely walk. I wonder where I am...well there's a door I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it.

Opening the door his eye site is filled with books and scrolls and a fireplace with some nice silk pillows around it. "Wow this must be Sesshomaru's library, I don't think he would be to mad if I slept here after all I really don't think I can finding my room to night."

A few hours later InuYasha woke up to someone rubbing his leg and nuzzling and liking his jaw line

"MMM, that feels so good." InuYasha replied lazily.

"Well you smell and taste so good little brother I couldn't help myself.

"SESSHOMARU!"

"What? Were you hoping it was someone else?"

"Well I didn't think it was you!"

"Well you didn't seem to mind me still rubbing your leg, you seem to be rather enjoying it very much so." Then Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha's hard length for emphasis. The room was now filled with InuYasha's morn but as soon as it came it was gone. (I guess it's a good thing for think doors. lol)

"See like I said you seem to rather enjoy my presence."

"Your an ass you know that."

"No it's just that you want my ass." All Sesshomaru could do was smile at his comeback while thinking about the many things that might come from it.

"And if I do?"

"Well what are you about to do for me for it?"

"What do you want?" InuYasha now had an evil but still sexy smile on his face. Sesshomaru just looked back at InuYasha with as much lust in the way his eyes that he could muster.

( I could be a bitch and have it end right here but I think I will keep on going just to be nice, since I haven't updated in such a long time.

But for those of you at you will have to read the rest at mediaminer because you can't post any lemons on that site. Sorry I don't make the rules I just try and follow them.)

Also I hope to have the rest up on tonight but if I cant then just wait a few days and it would be because I haven't typed it out yet, so that's like 2 pages I still have to type before class.

And last but not least please if you read can you leave some type of review I don't care if it just says hi or if its a flame I just would like some because I know people are looking at this. but the reviews don't show it.


End file.
